User talk:Arcadia1255
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wall page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 11:51, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: There were some basic issues, such as not capitalizing the pronoun "I" and using "everyday" rather than "every day", but upon a second reading, I believe I will restore it if you'll fix those issues. I'll admit when I noticed the lowercase i, I simply skimmed it. When you see so many bad stories you become a bit cynical which can lead to instances like this. I see a lot of potential in your prose. Consider using our writer's workshop for feedback before submission. This is just a place where you can post your story and other users will point out issues that may need fixed or improved. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 13:38, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :I've actually already restored it - Wall. I've also removed your workshop thread since the story has been accepted. Let me know if you have any other questions. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:49, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I noticed you changed a couple lines: It is immobile yet shifting. It is sightless yet all seeing ::If you did that because you wanted to, that's fine, but if you did it because you thought it was required, then feel free to change it back. I actually think it read better the original way. Just my opinion though. ::Jay Ten (talk) 14:03, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Not a problem. Sorry for the mix-up. I changed the format to break up that single paragraph and change the flow and impact just a bit. I think you'll approve. Keep up the good work. Here's our style guide for future reference. Have a good one. :::Jay Ten (talk) 14:13, July 1, 2016 (UTC) --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 10:41, July 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Usually when it comes to micropastas (stories that often consist sentence to a paragraph of writing), they are particularly difficult to write due to fact that they need everything a story needs (build up, climax, exposition, etc) into sentence or paragraph. We usually keep these standards when judging micropastas to prevent users from uploading numerous stories that takes very little time and effort due to their length. While your story isn't bad like a JtK-clone, it lacked many elements a story needs and comes out flat. It seems like a introduction to a bigger plot instead of its own story. I suggestion if you're going to write micropastas, be sure to include the basic fundamentals of a story. Though I recommend just writing regular length story and add more to what you have already. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 11:19, July 4, 2016 (UTC)